diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiko
Kumiko (otherwise known as Kumiko Kurosawa, Kumiko Yu when she's with her Dad) is a superhero in Diegen City. Personality I'm very competitive. That's the first thing I should mention. I love competition, in all manners of my life. It makes me feel like I'm doing something worthwhile with my time. My Dad often says I should be on the Diegen City debate team, considering how much I like to argue. It's probably why I don't know as much about aura as he does. I would argue so much on one point, we would have to call off the whole session and get back to it the next day. Not only do I love competition, I also love winning. There's some indescribable amount of happiness I feel when I successfully succeed at something. It doesn't matter what it is, anything can suffice. Sometimes, I'll just ask Kasey to get into a fake argument with me and let me prove my point over what is basically nothing worthwhile. I'm also insanely scatterbrained. I forget about the simplest things and then someone has to remind me of it like five times before it really sticks. There was one time I almost broke Kasey's arm because we were arm wrestling and... well, you get the picture there. I'm honestly surprised I ever even properly learned how control aura. It was the only thing that stuck to me long term. Oh, and the closest people in my life, obviously. If you ever tell me secrets or important dates, good or bad things, I will forget them shortly after... until you bring it up after the calamity happens. At the very least, I will straight up neglect them. I try not to do that with my superheroine stuff but... that's not as easy as you think to remember. Power Description I have powers similar to my Dad's actually. Since I met him, he told me I have some sort of "special energy" brewing inside me. It didn't take that long to awaken it and figure it out what it was. Aura Manipulation, if you want a name for it. For me, I don't think it really needs a name. I can absorb impacts from other objects or beings, which makes up for the fact that my defensive capabilities are really lacking. I can also hit with the force of a truck, like my Dad can but... he's still much stronger than me. I can also shape things out of my own aura or the aura around me as well as create tangible waves or blasts from my body with my own aura. My Dad, Deus, can do all of this and more. I'm kind of jealous, honestly. I still deeply admire his strength though. Backstory Before I was 13? I couldn't tell you. I had awful dreams all the times of these figures, which I only assumed were people who used to care for me. I couldn't honestly tell you what those figures in my dreams were. They reminded me of monsters. Monsters that clawed at me and caused me to scream. That's only just speculation though. This dream happened every night and since I had no place in the real world, I just hid away from everything. I decided that staying in the grittest part of Diegen City was for the best. All I was wearing were rags and I had this thing over my eye the whole time anyway. If I died here, no one would really care about me. That's what I assumed anyway. Whenever I would try to remove the cover over my eye, I would feel an enormous pressure fall over me so I just never took it off. I was alone for a few months before a young man found me. He spoke kind words to me and for whatever reason, they sort of scared me a little bit. Maybe it was an unconscious fear or something but when he carried me away, I felt a shiver travel up my spine. I eventually came to know him as "Daire Oulha Yu". Strange name and it didn't occur to me, initially, that he was some sort of famous hero in these parts. Even though I barely even knew how to speak, he treated me with kindness. Legitimate kindness too. He gave me new clothes and taught me how to do many of the things I had apparently forgotten a long time ago. Life was pretty simple for me after that. I didn't really have to do anything, but this is about the time that I started sleep-walking quite a lot. Daire -- who I now called "Dad" at this point -- was apparently deeply interested in what I tried to do while I was asleep. He decided not to tell me because it was probably too much for me to bear at the time. However, with what happened on the previous night, he knew he could start training me personally. On my 15th birthday, he revealed to me that I had some sort of dormant strength inside of my body. Something he called "Aura". He said it was similar to a power he controlled, but mine was much more... unpredictable. Fortunately, if I learned how to control it under Daire's tutelage, I would turn out to be stronger than him at some point. He didn't spare any words with me. Throughout these lessons, I eventually learned that Daire had truly earned his title as a hero. His sessions were dangerous and often times brought me to the brink of death. Just as I was about to collapse, he would cut the session off and let me rest. There were days where we didn't do anything. We argued so much. By the end of it, neither of us felt like dealing with this. This went on, day in and day out, until Dad finally decided to take me on more serious training sessions. By that, he meant making me his sidekick for a while. He already had a few people working at his side but he really wanted me to understand combat and use my Aura in a practical setting. To our surprise, I passed our mission(s) with flying colors. After the mission was over, though, I would forget everything about it. All I knew was that I did well and won the day for myself. I felt good but Daire felt kind of concerned for my health. He said there was something wrong with me, although, I wasn't sure what that meant. He wasn't sure what it could mean, either. However, since we didn't want to stop going through with my training, he continued to take me as his sidekick. Finally, when I turned 19, I could control my Aura quite well. At that point, Dad recommended me to Clarisse, the head of the DCHQ, for an immediate promotion. After showing her my skills, I was accepted as my own superhero. Like my father before me, I simply went under my own name. I didn't disclose my last name, obviously, but I saw no harm in disclosing my first name at least if I was confident in my own abilities. In the next couple years following, I quickly rose through the ranks and became a P-ranked hero. I even made friends along the way! From there, it's history. Oh, and when did Dad tell me my name? Well, according to him, my name was the only thing I could even say to him. I couldn't really remember this, but if he said it, it must have been true, right? I never even officially changed my name since Dad said it might trigger some memories in the future. It hasn't so far but... who knows what could happen, right? I still go by "Kumiko Yu" when I'm working with my Dad. Likes & Dislikes * + Rain * + Weather * + Friendly competition * + Singing * + Loves Dad (Daire) * - Sleeping Trivia * This face claim is a gender-bent version of Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul. * She is a member of TPK; a trio of P-ranked superheroes consisting of herself, Lightning, and Outlaw. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhero Category:Without A Sidekick Category:P-Rank Category:Teddyursaa